Quand Hiruma joue les cupidons pour les frères HaHa
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Hiruma enfermait les frères HaHa dans un gymnase ? Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi, passez votre chemin. Fiction sans véritable histoire autre que l'évolution (sexuelle) du trio Kazuki Jûmonji X Shôzô Togano X Kôji Kuroki (PWP de plusieurs chapitre, donc). Rated M pour lemon et BDSM light dans les chapitres suivants. Autre pairing possibles.
1. Chap I Activité sportive !

Bonjour !

Ceci est ma première Fanfiction, merci de votre indulgence et n'hésitez pas à me conseiller ou à me donner vos avis.

Je ne possède évidemment pas les personnages, juste le petit délire.

Je relance votre attention quand au contenu : si le **Yaoi** n'est pas votre tasse de thé, évitez de vous lancer dans cette lecture. Langage et descriptions très explicitement sexuels, si vous êtes une personne chaste et/ou prude, je vous déconseille cette histoire. Sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**Quand Hiruma joue les cupidons pour les Frères HaHa**

Shôzô essaya à plusieurs reprises d'enfoncer la porte à coup d'épaule et de pied. En vain. Le rire sadique d'Hiruma résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Le capitaine les avait convoqué pour un entraînement spécial et les avait conduits dans une salle de sport étrangement déserte à l'écart de la ville. Il leur avait ensuite fait boire de la boisson soit disant énergisante. Celle-ci s'était en fait avérée être un puissant aphrodisiaque. Le monstre leur avait ensuite souhaité une bonne _séance_ et conseillé de bien suer et de faire travailler _tous_ leurs muscles. Il avait ensuite quitté la salle et leur avait crié à travers la porte qu'il reviendrait les chercher le lendemain matin. Un étrange bruit métallique s'était fait entendre tandis que le rire démoniaque s'éloignait. Hiruma avait visiblement trouvé le moyen de faire installer un système de blindage autour du bâtiment pour leur empêcher toute sortie.

« Lâche l'affaire, mec, » lui lança un Kôji renfrogné. « Tu peux faire confiance à Hiruma pour avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités de sorties et les avoir bloqué. Pour ce qu'on en sait, le bruit de tout à l'heure c'était un bol géant couvrant tout le gymnase ! »

Shôzô regarda ses amis. Kôji était allongé sur un banc de musculation, bras croisés sous la tête et Kazuki était appuyé contre le ring au centre de la pièce, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Au fait, c'est quoi sa _surprise_ dont il parlait ? Un truc dans la boisson qu'il nous a fait boire ? », continua Kôji, regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond.

« Aucune idée, mec. » Shôzô donna un dernier coup de pied à la porte avant de se diriger vers les sacs de frappe. « Tant qu'à être coincé là, autant se défouler un peu. »

Kôji se redressa, en appui sur ses avants bras, jambes dans le vide de chaque côté du banc, et le regarda donner quelques coups au sac de sable. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les muscles jouant sous la peau légèrement hâlée. Il commençait à avoir chaud et se lécha les lèvres sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme hypnotisé.

Il fut soudain conscience d'être lui-même observé et tourna la tête vers Kazuki. Son cœur fit un bon incroyable. Le regard habituellement noisette était si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, mais surtout, ce regard le _déshabillait _! Il déglutit difficilement, sentant ses joues rougir. Les ahanements de Shôzô résonnaient dans la pièce, augmentant sa gêne.

Kôji regarda son ami avancer sur lui et frémit. Le regard brûlant qui ne le lâchait pas, les lèvres entrouverte qui semblaient lui envoyer une invitation muette, les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa tête et la respiration de plus en plus lourde de Shôzô, l'électricité qui crépitait dans l'air, tout lui donnait le tournis. Il déglutit, la gorge soudain sèche quand Kazuki posa un doigt sur sa joue, glissant le long de pommette, de sa mâchoire puis sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois avoir une idée… », murmura le blondinet d'une voix inhabituellement basse et velouté.

Frémissant de nouveau, Kôji ferma les yeux et un léger gémissement lui échappa quand Kazuki glissa sa main derrière sa nuque. Une seconde plus tard il sentit un souffle tiède sur ses lèvres et son pantalon lui parut soudainement trop serré. Quelque chose d'humide lécha ses lèvres, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, puis les lèvres de Kazuki se posèrent sur les siennes. Il les trouva étrangement douces et voulu les goûter. À peine eut-il entrouvert les lèvres pour le lécher à son tour que son coéquipier glissa sa langue dans sa bouche tout en affermissant sa prise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Kôji grogna à la montée de désir provoquée et répondit au baiser, suçant la langue inquisitrice, tournant autour d'elle. Kôji avait l'esprit totalement brumeux de plaisir et grogna de nouveau lorsque le baiser se fit plus vorace, plus impatient. Il leva un bras pour saisir lui aussi la nuque de son ami et le tira à lui, approfondissant encore leur baiser. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux pantelant, les yeux brillants et légèrement dilatés rivés l'un à l'autre.

Kazuki repoussa Kôji en arrière et glissa une main sous son T-shirt. Il se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser tandis que sa main partait à la découverte du torse musclé. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur l'un des tétons durci, un délicieux frisson parcouru le brun qui gémit un peu plus fort. Aussitôt, Kazuki entreprit de faire rouler le petit bout de chaire entre ses doigts, le pinçant un peu plus fort. Puis il releva le vêtement, exposant le torse à son regard affamé. Kôji le lâcha le temps de faire glisser le haut par-dessus sa tête et de le laisser tomber au sol.

Kazuki embrassa fougueusement son ami, puis descendit le long de son cou, embrassant et suçant la peau douce, laissant un chemin de suçon sur son passage. Il s'arrêta un instant à la clavicule qu'il mordilla sur toute la longueur avant de descendre jusqu'à l'une des perles d'un vieux rose qu'il saisit entre ses dents tandis que sa main attaquait sa jumelle. Kôji se cambra et grogna lorsqu'une flèche d'une délicieuse douleur partit de son sein. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur l'arrière de la tête du blond, les cheveux très courts lui chatouillant agréablement les paumes.

Puis il reprit sa descente jusqu'au nombril qu'il lapa en grognant, ses mains glissants le long des flancs frémissants.

« Ooooh… Kazu-kiii… Mmmmh ! »

Kazuki arracha presque le pantalon qui entravait sa descente et il se recula pour admirer l'érection fièrement dressée et d'une taille plus que raisonnable de Kôji.

« Putain ! », ne put-il s'empêcher d'apprécier avant de se pencher sur la virilité de son ami tout en se demandant quel goût cela aurait. Il lécha d'abord délicatement la tête rouge, gagnant un grognement bas de Kôji. Sa langue descendit le long de la hampe, puis remonta. Là il enroula plusieurs fois sa langue autour de la tête, lapant les premières gouttes de pré-sperme avant d'enfin le prendre dans sa bouche. Kôji lâcha un long cri animal tandis qu'il haletait, puis il attrapa de nouveau la tête de Kazuki lorsque celui-ci entreprit de monter et descendre sur son sexe tout en jouant avec ses bourses.

Aucun des deux ne s'était aperçu que les bruits mats des coups de poing de Shôzô sur le sac avaient cessés. Le cri de Kôji l'avait fait se retourner et s'approchait maintenant de ses coéquipiers tout en libérant son sexe de son pantalon, il regardait comme hypnotisé Kazuki qui taillait une pipe visiblement du tonnerre au brun. Il se branlait maintenant, ses halètements se mêlant à ceux de Kôji. Kazuki le vit du coin de l'œil et, sans cesser ce qu'il faisait, lui fit signe d'approcher et de se placer derrière Kôji. Celui-ci rejeta soudainement la tête en arrière en criant lorsque Kazuki le prit entièrement et que sont gland gonflé frappa contre le fond de la gorge chaude. Shôzô en profita pour enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche grande ouverte. Kôji suffoqua d'abord un peu avant de s'ajuster et, bien que à l'envers, se mit à reproduire sur Shôzô ce que que Kazuki lui faisait, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de vigueur. Chaque fois que Kazuki lui arrachait un grognement, celui-ci était étouffé par le large sexe s'enfonçant en lui et la vibration provoquée arrachait des cris à Shôzô. Lorsque Kazuki enfonça soudainement un doigt humide – qu'il venait de faire sucer par Shôzô – en lui, Kôji joui au plus profond de la gorge de son ami, hurlant autour du membre de son autre ami qui joui à son tour en grognant.

« Sa boisson énergisante… c'était… un aphrodisiaque », Haleta Kôji lorsque Shôzô libéra sa bouche.

« Oui », répondit Kazuki en hochant la tête.

Puis, sans prévenir il glissa un second doigt en Kôji qui cria, Shôzô réagit plus rapidement que lui et le plaqua aux épaules sur le banc et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, Kazuki bougea ses doigts en lui, effectuant un mouvement de ciseaux pour élargir l'étroit tunnel. Kôji se sentait bizarre. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais la sensation était étrange, un peu inconfortable. Shôzô entreprit de jouer avec ses tétons, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, leurs langues joutant sensuellement tantôt dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre, tantôt à l'extérieur quand ils avaient besoin de reprendre un peu leur souffle. Kazuki, lui avait embrassait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mordillant parfois la peau sensible. Puis, il glissa un troisième doigt et Kôji se cambra en criant dans la bouche de Shôzô. Ses grognements augmentèrent encore de volume et passèrent de douleur à plaisir lorsque Kazuki heurta quelque chose au fond de lui. Il venait de trouver la boule de nerf derrière sa prostate. Kôji voyait des éclairs éclater derrières ses paupières mi-closes chaque fois que le blondinet touchait cet endroit.

Kazuki ôta ses doigts du corps de son ami, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif de déception. Il glissa ses mains sous les genoux du garçon et les souleva jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plaqués près des épaules, pliant son ami en deux. Les deux blonds furent étonnés de la souplesse de leur ami. Les mains de Shôzô prirent la place de celles de Kazuki et il maintint Kôji dans cette position tandis que Kazuki ouvrait son pantalon et alignait son érection palpitante. Il poussa doucement, forçant l'anneau de muscles serrés, entrant d'un bon centimètre. De la sueur coulait sur ses temps alors qu'il résistait tant bien que mal au désir de s'empaler d'un seul coup de rein jusqu'à la base. Shôzô murmurait des mots calmants à l'oreille de Kôji, léchant les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Respire, mec. Détend-toi », murmura Kazuki avant de continuer sa percée.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement entré, il attendit un peu qu'il s'ajuste avant de commencer de longues et lentes pénétrations, sortant presque entièrement avant de replonger dans la fournaise du corps de Kôji.

« Putain. Si serré », marmonna-t-il.

Shôzô regardait, fasciné, le sexe de son pote disparaître et réapparaître du cul de Kôji. Il se lécha les lèvres et déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Puis son regard tomba sur l'érection de nouveau humide battant au rythme des coups de rein de Kazuki sur le ventre ferme et brillant de sueur. Shôzô se pencha en avant et dévora littéralement le délicieux bâton de chaire. Kôji hurlait de plaisir, exhortant Kazuki de le prendre plus vite et plus fort, jurant de plaisir. Kazuki ne se fit pas prier et tira les hanches du brun vers lui, puis accéléra la cadence tout en augmentant la puissance de ses va-et-vient. Lorsque Shôzô mordilla sa bite, Kazuki se contracta tant que Kazuki crut qu'il allait s'évanouir : son sexe semblait prit dans un étau de fer. Longtemps il baisa Kôji, ses coups de butoir heurtant chaque fois sa prostate. Lorsque celui-ci joui violement dans la bouche de Shôzô, il convulsa pendant ce qui sembla une éternité autour de Kazuki qui eut bien du mal à ne pas jouir aussitôt.

Kazuki ralentit le ryhtme, laissant le temps à Kôji de revenir des hauteurs de son orgasme. Il se pencha vers Shôzô qui se léchait les babines et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se redressa. Kazuki glissa les jambes de Kôji autour de sa taille et se pencha sur lui pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Son baiser était doux et Kôji y répondit faiblement dans un soupir post orgasmique et leva les bras pour les nouer autour du cou du blondin. Kazuki glissa ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, bougeant toujours tendrement en lui et se redressa tout en le maintenant collé à lui dans une étreinte aimante. Shôzô se glissa à califourchon sur le banc tandis que Kazuki glissait, dans la même position, vers le centre du banc, et vint se coller dans le dos de Kôji. Celui-ci sentit l'érection qui se frottait contre le bas de son dos tandis que deux mains se glissaient entre son torse et celui de Kazuki pour se saisir de ses tétons. Kôji grogna, son propre sexe reprenant déjà vie, pressé entre son ventre et celui de Kazuki. Il haleta plus fort lorsque le souffle tiède de Shôzô vint faire frissonner la peau de son cou avant que la bouche vorace ne s'y attaque.

Kôji se laissa aller aux baisers et aux caresses de ses deux coéquipiers, perdant toute notion de temps, l'esprit empli uniquement de plaisir et de désir. Soudain, l'une des mains de Kazuki glissa de ses hanches vers ses fesses, les caressant un instant, avant de venir se glisser dans son anus déjà étiré par le sexe massif empalé en lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et d'inconfort, rejetant la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Shôzo et se cambrant, ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de faire entrer Kazuki un peu plus profondément en lui. Bientôt, les deux mains étaient sous ses fesses, les deux index et majeurs à l'intérieur de lui et de part et d'autre du sexe de Kazuki, l'étirant au maximum. Kôji le supplia d'arrêter.

« Tu vas me déchirer ! Arrête ! Haaaa ! Mal… ! »

Kazuki le fit taire d'un coup de rein puissant, le manquant faire jouir tant il heurta violement sa prostate. Puis, en même temps qu'il se saisit de son sexe au bord de l'explosion, le serrant fort, Shôzô se glissa en lui où Kazuki et quatre de ses doigts se partageait déjà le peu de place. Les trois hommes de ligne gémirent, grognèrent, haletèrent et crièrent de concert. Une fois ses deux coéquipier enfoncés jusqu'au plus profond de lui, Kazuki ôta ses doigts et ils commencèrent à bouger en lui. Rapidement, les cris de douleurs de Kôji s'étaient transformés en cris de plaisirs et il perdit tout contact avec la réalité. Il jouit encore une fois, serrant étroitement les deux membres en lui. Peu après, il sentit les premiers jets brûlants de sperme s'enfoncer plus loin à l'intérieur de son corps et, pas encore redescendu de son orgasme – et donc encore hyper-sensible –, il eut un dernier orgasme en même temps que ses amis. Son corps retomba enfin, épuisé, heureusement fermement maintenu par deux paires de bras musclées. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il soupira d'aise lorsque quatre mains se mirent à tendrement caresser son corps, torse, ventre, flancs, dos, bras, cuisses… la sensation était agréable, réconfortante. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité, et… complet. Au-dessus de lui, les deux blonds partagèrent un baiser passionné dont les bruits de succession firent courir des petits picotements électrique tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Kôji gémit faiblement lorsque Shôzô et Kazumi se dégagèrent de son corps. Kazuki le souleva et il affermit sa prise autour du cou de son ami par réflexe. Ses deux coéquipiers l'amenèrent au vestiaire pour prendre une douche. Là, il avait, malgré sa fatigue, vu l'éclair de désir traverser leurs regards lorsqu'ils l'avaient regardé se baisser pour prendre ses affaires de douches dans son sac. Il avait sentit les quatre yeux brûlants posés sur son postérieur et en avait rougit. Il était carrément devenu écarlate – au plus grand amusement des deux blonds – lorsqu'il avait senti l'épais liquide couler d'entre ses fesses le long de ses cuisses. L'eau le revigora et chassa la fatigue du double orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se mit à siffloter en se savonnant jusqu'à ce que les deux pervers se glissent près de lui, un grand sourire plein de promesses muettes aux lèvres, le regard grivois.

« Prêt pour un nouveau round ? », demanda un Kazuki mutin.

« Si nécessaire, Hiruma nous a laissé de la boisson _énergisante_… », ajouta un Shôzô faussement innocent.

« Merde, les gars… », soupira un Kôji cachant mal combien l'idée lui paraissait tentante.

* * *

_(Plus loin)_

« Fuck ! Ça c'était du spectacle hot ou j'm'y connais pas ! Y a pas à dire, les Frères Ha-Ha, c'est d'la balle ! Oh, Yeah ! »

Un sourire aux dents pointues s'élargit et une rafale de mitraillette passa par la fenêtre, informant tout le voisinage que leur démoniaque voisin était de très bonne humeur. Hiruma jeta un œil à son ordinateur, vérifia que les caméras cachées dans le gymnase où il avait enfermé ses trois hommes de ligne enregistreraient bien pendant toute la nuit et se glissa sous ses draps.

« C'est décidé, j'vais faire d'leur prestation l'clou d'ma Fuckin' collection ! »


	2. Chap II Une petite tape qui change tout

**Warning:** Si vous n'aimez pas le Yaoi, ce second chapitre vous est fortement déconseillé. Âmes sensibles, puritaines, et autres du même acabit, fermez les yeux et passez votre chemin. Attention ce chapitre contient du BDSM, light, mais tout de même.

Pour les autres, enjoy !  
Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, tant qu'ils ne sont pas insultants ou dégradants. Je suis ouverte à toute critique constructive pour améliorer ma rédaction (même si les histoires traitées en mode PWP ne donne pas vraiment de must en littérature...)

* * *

**Chapitre II  
****Une petite claque qui change tout****  
**

Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé enfermés dans un gymnase, les frères Ha-Ha avaient un comportement louche aux yeux du reste de l'équipe. Seul Hiruma souriait encore plus diaboliquement que d'ordinaire, ravi d'être à l'origine de cette évolution dans les relations internes du trio. En apparence, rien n'avait changé, mais pour qui les connaissait une certaine aura électrique les entourait. Kôji semblait plus _lumineux_, moins terne. Quant aux deux autres, leur comportement de macho bagarreur semblait teinté d'une tendance _maternelle_ dès qu'il s'agissait de leur compagnon : Kazuki lui tenait la porte des vestiaires ouverte pour le laisser passer, Shôzô lui tirait sa chaise pour qu'il s'asseye au réfectoire du lycée, Kazuki veillait à ce qu'il ait toujours une bouteille d'eau fraîche avec lui, Shôzô s'assurait qu'il ait toujours une serviette sèche de prête lorsqu'il s'entraînait, les deux blonds lui offraient la barrière de leur corps pour fendre la foule… Milles autres petits gestes et échanges de regards intriguèrent leurs coéquipiers sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à décoder de quoi il retournait ce qui faisait hurler de rire Hiruma.

Juste avant que ne commence l'entrainement du vendredi soir, le capitaine demanda – enfin, _ordonna_ – aux hommes de lignes de rester plus tard. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, intrigués, et acquiescèrent prudemment. Deux heures plus tard, les Devil Bats se ruèrent sous la douche qui allait détendre leurs muscles fatigués : une fois de plus, Hiruma n'avait pas été tendre avec eux. Les frères HaHa restèrent en arrière avec leur capitaine qui attendit d'être seul avec eux pour leur parler. Il jeta un jeu de clefs à Kazuki qui les attrapa d'une main experte. Il arqua un sourcil interrogatif vers Hiruma qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Les clefs de _votre_ gymnase », précisa-t-il en insistant sur le mot _votre_. « J'veux pas vous r'voir avant lundi matin, bande de nullards. Vos parents vous croient en stage intensif pour notre prochain match. »

« Pourquoi », commença Shôzô avant de se faire couper la parole par une rafale de balles passant à quelques millimètres à peine de son oreille.

« Vous avez les phéromones en folie et ça affecte le reste de l'équipe ! Voilà pourquoi. Z'allez m'faire l'plaisir de vous vider les couilles pendant tout un week-end avant qu'j'vous fuckin' viole moi-même. À moins que ce soit justement ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse, pas vrai les filles ? »

Le rire diabolique qui éclata soudainement donna la chaire de poule aux trois tas de muscles plus sûrement encore que les paroles prononcée par Hiruma. Il les regarda échanger des regards incertains et sortit un énorme bazooka qu'il leur pointa dessus en se léchant vicieusement les lèvres.

« Besoin d'un coup d'pouce pour prendre votre décision ? »

« Non ! C'est bon, on y va », s'écria Shôzô.

« Et sans toi », précisa Kazuki.

Kôji hocha la tête pour appuyer les dires de ses amis. Ceux-ci glissèrent chacun un bras sous les siens et le tirèrent vers la jeep que Hiruma venait de mettre à leur disposition. Ils sourcillèrent en voyant leurs sacs déjà à l'arrière du véhicule et grimpèrent sans un mot. Kazuki se mit au volant, Kôji à côté de lui et Shôzô sur la banquette arrière. Ils démarrèrent sans un mot et se détendirent enfin sitôt qu'ils furent sortit de la ligne de mire de leur démon déjanté de capitaine.

* * *

À peine furent-ils entrés dans le gymnase qu'ils entendirent le système de fermeture s'enclencher : Hiruma les enfermait de nouveau… Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, stupéfaits : Hiruma avait fait faire des aménagements dans le bâtiment qui avait maintenant des allures de loft un peu spécial. Les deux premiers tiers du bâtiment étaient devenus, sur la droite, un grand salon et, sur la gauche, un _espace jeu_. Le dernier tiers était une cuisine américaine avec un grand comptoir où s'alignaient trois tabourets hauts. Sur le côté droit, un escalier menait à une mezzanine couvrant entièrement l'espace cuisine et comportant un grand lit d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir de là où ils étaient.

Shôzô fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et tira ses camarades vers la porte sur la gauche qui menait aux vestiaires.

« On a besoin d'une douche, on hallucinera plus tard. »

La remarque fit rire Kôji lorsqu'il découvrit ce que les anciens vestiaires étaient devenus : une véritable salle-de-bain avec, sur la droite, trois vasques de porcelaine blanche gravées à leurs noms devant un grand miroir mural, sur la gauche un espace de douche assez grand pour trois grands gaillards dont les trois murs étaient pourvus de colonnes de six jets d'eau massant, et enfin, au fond, un grand bassin offrant visiblement la fonction jacuzzi.

« T'as raison mec, on va grave halluciner, ici ! »

Shôzô lui lança un regard boudeur tandis que Kazuki lui tapotait l'épaule, mimant la compassion.

Les garçons se déshabillèrent rapidement, soulagé de pouvoir quitter leurs tenues collantes de transpiration et couvertes de traces d'herbe et de terre. Kôji entra dans la douche et régla les boutons afin que les pommeaux de douche du plafond délivre une eau tiède et que seule la partie supérieur des colonnes de massages soit allumée, massant agréablement son torse.

La vue d'un Kôji ruisselant, yeux clôt de bien-être, nez en l'air, bras croisé derrière la tête, mis le feu aux sens des deux blondinets. Kazuki déglutit et murmura à l'attention de son ami : « Tu crois qu'il fait exprès de nous allumer ? » « Aucune idée », répondit Shôzô, le souffle court, « mais il va devoir en assumer les conséquences… » Et ils rejoignirent le brun.

Kôji soupira en sentant l'eau couler sur son visage et son corps. Après l'entraînement de dingue qu'ils venaient de subir, l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou. Soudain, il sentit quatre mains courir sur son corps et un nouveau soupir lui échappa. Une main se posa contre sa joue, le pouce caressant sa pommette, les quatre autres doigts s'enfonçant légèrement sur l'arrière de sa tête et des lèvres saisirent les siennes.

« Kazuki », pensa-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux. L'autre main de son leader glissa sur sa taille jusqu'à l'encercler, caressant le bas de son dos. Derrière lui, Shôzô avait glissé ses mains autour de son torse à la recherche des boutons de chaire qu'il affectionnait tant. Lorsqu'il les pinça entre ses doigts, Kôji ne put retenir un grognement qui résonna dans la pièce carrelée. Il sentit les lèvres pleines se poser dans son cou et frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il le mordilla doucement. Kôji passa un bras autour de la taille de Kazuki et leva l'autre derrière son épaule pour agripper la nuque de Shôzô.

Kazuki pressa son corps contre le sien et il put sentir la demi-érection contre sa cuisse. Au même moment, Shôzô s'était plaqué à son dos et glissé son sexe entre ses cuisses. Son respiration se fit plus irrégulière et son gémissement fut étouffé par la langue que Kazuki glissa entre ses lèvres. Il compensa à pousser son bassin d'avant en arrière, ne sachant plus quel contact il cherchait le plus, celui de son sexe frottant contre celui de Kazuki ou celui de ses bourses glissant sur la hampe de Shôzô ? Des élancements de feu partaient de ses tétons habillement martyrisés et il hoqueta lorsque, sans briser leur baiser, Kazuki saisit leurs deux membres dans une poigne de fer et commença à pomper. Shôzô mordillait maintenant son épaule et il resserra les cuisses lorsqu'il le sentit accélérer ses mouvements de va-et-vient, augmentant l'intensité de la friction. La pièce embuée résonnait de leurs gémissements et grognements, Kôji haletant de plus en plus fort tandis que ses deux amants faisaient monter le plaisir en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Shôzô qui en profita pour dévorer son cou offert et Kazuki glissa ses mains sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit avant de séparer les deux globes fermes. Shôzô se frotta contre lui, son sexe poussant contre l'entrée sans le pénétrer. La main de Kazuki s'était faite plus légère, l'empêchant d'atteindre un orgasme pourtant proche, mais continuant à l'exciter. Il grogna en bougeant le bassin dans une tentative vaine de soit augmenter la pression sur son sexe, soit s'empaler sur le sexe tendu contre lui. Ses deux amis l'immobilisèrent aussitôt.

« Han, han. On bouge pas », le gourmanda Shôzô d'une voix lourde de désir.

« Sois un peu patient, on a tout notre temps », ajouta Kazuki d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

« Noooon… », gémit Kôji. « S'il-vous-plaît… »

Il ne vit pas le sourire que les deux blonds échangèrent par-dessus son épaule. Kazuki saisit le savon et ils entreprirent de nettoyer le corps musclé de leur amant, leurs mains glissant sur lui, caressantes, le pinçant parfois, le taquinant toujours. Kôji n'était plus qu'un corps enfiévré et délirant de désir, tremblant entre les mains aimantes. Lorsqu'ils furent tout trois lavés et rincés, Kuzaki souleva Kôji dans ses bras tandis que Shôzô coupait l'eau et ils sortirent tous trois de la douche. Leurs corps rapidement séchés et Kôji fut bientôt installé dans l'espace de jeu spécialement aménagé par un certain diable aux goûts extrêmes.

Des chaînes pendaient du plafond et Shôzô referma les sangles de cuirs qui se trouvaient au bout autour des poignets de Kôji distrait par Kazuki qui lui dévorait la bouche. Ils étaient tous deux à genou, leurs corps pressé l'un contre l'autre et Kôji ne rompit le baiser que lorsque ses bras furent soudain hissés au-dessus de lui. Son cri de surprise fit descendre des picotements dans les bourses de Shôzô qui tira un peu plus sur les chaînes, avant de bloquer le système de poulie. Kazuki glissa une cuisse entre les siennes, pressant douloureusement sur ses bourses pleines et Kôji poussa un gémissement de douleur mêlé de plaisir. Doucement, Kazuki lui écarta largement les genoux, provoquant une douloureuse brûlure dans ses épaules, ses bras maintenant étirés au maximum. Shôzô ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se redresser pour soulager ses épaules en refermant des sangles fixées au sol juste sous ses genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà la bouche vorace de Kazuki scellait la sienne. Shôzô trouva sur une petite table différents jouets dont il en sélectionna un et revint vers eux. Il s'agenouilla derrière Kôji, lui murmurant des obscénités à l'oreille, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. L'une de ses mains descendit à la rencontre du sexe délaissé et y glissa un anneau qu'il referma avec un petit clic métallique. La constriction à la base de son sexe fit grogner le brun. Kazuki rompit enfin le baiser et il put enfin essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« T'es putain d'bandant comme ça », murmura suavement Shôzô qui l'avait contourné pour mieux le regarder.

Kuzaki se poussa et Shôzô présenta son sexe devant les lèvres gonflées d'avoir été tant embrassées de Kôji. Celui-ci gémit, partagé entre le désir de les engueuler et celui de se laisser aller à tout le plaisir qu'ils semblaient décidés à lui faire expérimenté. Le gland déjà humide de pré-sperme glissant contre ses lèvres le décida à accepter la situation et il souffla doucement sur la tête sensible, gagnant un sifflement lorsque Shôzô inspira difficilement entre ses dents. Puis il lapa le sexe avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur, suçota les deux petites prunes pleines, remonta jusqu'à la cime, dardant sa langue dans la petite fente sensible avant de le prendre enfin en bouche. Shôzô avait rejeté la tête en arrière, appréciant les attentions de Kôji il ne put retenir un long râle animal lorsque son sexe glissa jusqu'au fond de la gorge de Kôji. Celui-ci entreprit de monter et descendre sur le bâton de chaire.

Kuzaki regarda le sexe de son pote disparaître dans la bouche de Kôji tout en caressant doucement son érection. Pour faire durer le plaisir, Shôzô se libérait parfois de la caverne humide pour que Kôji ne puisse que le lécher avant de replonger dans la gorge profonde. Après avoir trouvé un tube de lubrifiant, Kuzaki se plaça derrière Kôji. Il versa un peu de gel sur doigts qu'il frotta ensemble pour réchauffer le gel. Une fois satisfait, il massa tendrement le petit anneau de muscle, provoquant des gémissements de la part de Kôji. Lorsque celui-ci relâcha le sexe de Shôzô pour le supplier de lui donner plus, Kuzaki sourit et, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Shôzô, il enfonça d'un coup trois doigts dans l'étroit passage, heurtant du premier coup la boule de nerf au fond du corps tremblant. Kuzaki hurla, des myriades de flashs explosant devant ses yeux et sous son crâne tandis qu'une brûlure intense le déchirait en deux. Son hurlement mourut soudainement lorsque lui souffle lui manqua parce que Shôzô venait de lui agripper sans douceur aucune son sexe palpitant il serrait et desserrait simplement la main autour de lui et la sensation le rendait fou. Il gémit plus fort lorsque les doigts se mirent à bouger en lui. Le plaisir fut bientôt plus fort que la douleur et ses hanches se mirent à bouger sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Shôzô l'embrassa profondément tout en lui caressant le visage, puis il lâcha sa hampe, lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif, pour attaquer ses tétons rougis. Kazuki accélérait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, alternant avec des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'élargir. Chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur sa prostate, Kôji couinait un peu plus fort.

Puis, soudain, les doigts n'étaient plus là et il protesta plaintivement, faisant rire gentiment Shôzô. Kuzaki couvrit rapidement sa queue en feu de gel, puis saisit fermement les hanches du brun avant de s'enfoncer lentement jusqu'à ce ses bourses frappes celles de Kôji. Il grogna à l'étroitesse, jurant entre ses dents. Shôzô se releva et se glissa de nouveau dans la bouche de Kôji, étouffant ses cris. Les deux blonds laissèrent quelques secondes au garçon pour s'ajuster à cette double invasion et entreprirent de le baiser, chacun à un bout. Shôzô immobilisait la tête de Kôji entre ses mains et s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans sa gorge, grognant chaque fois qu'il s'étouffait autour de son sexe, sa gorge se contractant autour de lui. Kazuki, lui, sentait alors les parois du brun convulser autour de son propre sexe. Bientôt, ils n'en purent plus et ils accélérèrent tous les deux, leurs coups de reins se faisant plus puissants et plus profonds. Shôzô fut le premier à se libérer, grognant sa jouissance. Kôji devint soudainement plus étroit, il ne fallut alors plus que deux coups de rein – si puissant que Shôzô se retrouva éjecter de la bouche qui le buvait alors qu'il jouissait encore, couvrant le visage et le torse de Kôji de sa semence – pour que le leader des frères Ha-Ha vienne à son tour. Kazuki se cambra brusquement lorsqu'il explosa enfin au fin fond du corps palpitant, son râle résonnant longtemps dans leurs oreilles. Il posa son front moite sur l'épaule de Kôji, essoufflé. De son côté, Shôzô récupérait du bout des doigts son sperme sur le corps de son ami avant de les lui enfoncer dans la bouche pour qu'il les nettoie ce que Kôji fit en soupirant de béatitude, yeux mi- clôt. Il recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace visible de son orgasme.

Lorsque Kazuki redescendit des hauteurs de son orgasme, il se retira en donnant une petite tape amicale sur le fessier rond et ferme de Kôji à qui un petit geignement échappa. Le son était si érotique – et inattendu – que des picotements d'anticipation coururent dans les veines des deux seme. Ceux-ci se regardèrent, surpris, et Kazuki donna un autre claque, un peu plus forte à Kôji qui geint de nouveau avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il se mit à supplier ses amants de le laisser venir, d'enlever la bague, de faire quelque chose. Shôzô effleura son gland devenu rouge foncé du bout des doigts et le même son torturé glissa de ses lèvres. Shôzô suivit la longue veine palpitante de la verge, l'effleurant tout juste. La voix de Kôji se fit plus plaintive, et par conséquent plus excitante.

* * *

Loin de là, un adolescent démoniquement pervers se lécha les lèvres en regardant son écran d'ordinateur. Il avait bien vu : Kôji, sous ses airs de macho bagarreur, était un masochiste qui s'ignorait… Et, grâce à lui, ses deux potes allaient l'aider à s'épanouir dans ce domaine !

* * *

Kazuki et Shôzô arboraient de nouveau de fières érections qu'ils ne devaient qu'aux plaintes de Kôji. Après avoir découvert qu'il semblait être sensible à la douleur, ils avaient fouiné d'un peu plus près parmi les objets à leur disposition. Maintenant, Kôji était bâillonné par un ball-gag – une petite boule percée de trous enfoncée dans sa bouche et attachée par des lanières derrière sa tête – et aveuglé par un foulard noir. Kazuki avait trouvé une sorte de planche en bois plate avec un manche et lui donnait la fessée, s'arrêtant parfois pour caresser ou lécher le postérieur joliment rougi. Après quinze coups, il céda sa place à Shôzô qui malaxa le derrière cuisant avant de s'enfoncer dans le petit cul serré mais glissant du sperme de Kazuki.

« Merde », grogna-t-il les dents serrées, « ton cul est trop bon, mec. »

Shôzô grogna plus fort encore lorsque Kazuki tordit vicieusement l'un des tétons érigés, arrachant un cri étouffé à Kôji qui se resserra brutalement autour du sexe empalé en lui.

« Aaaah ! Oui ! Encore ! Vas-y Kazuki, c'est trop bon, il devient encore plus étroit ! Recommence ! »

Kazuki sourit et ne se fit pas prier en faisant subir le même sort à l'autre téton. Puis il s'accroupit devant Kôji et pris l'une des petites perles entre ses lèvres, suçant doucement dessus, triturant l'autre entre ses doigts. Kôji gémit. Puis il suça plus fort et Kôji se cambra, prenant Shôzô plus profondément en lui. Kazuki lécha le petit bouton rougi avant de mordiller et lécher un chemin jusqu'à son jumeau qu'il prit délicatement entre ses dents avant d'accentuer petit à petit la pression. Quant à Shôzô, il le pénétrait de plus en plus sauvagement, sa poigne de fer sur ses hanches meurtrissant sa peau – il en aurait les marques pour quelques jours, à n'en pas douter. De temps à autre, l'une ou l'autre main lâchait prise pour lui assener une claque retentissante sur ses fesses cuisantes. Kôji haletait, gémissait, geignait, criait, et son corps ne cessait de se tendre et détendre au rythme des vagues de plaisir et de douleur que lui infligeaient ses compagnons.

Kazuki ôta la sécurité bloquant les chaînes auxquelles Kôji était pendu et celui-ci tomba en avant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes. Shôzô grogna sonapprobation à la nouvelle position qui lui permettait de pénétrer plus loin encore dans le corps ravagé. Kazuki saisi Kôji par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, le forçant à se cambrer douloureusement et lui arracha son bandeau. Ses yeux plongèrent dans deux puits de stupre et son cœur en rata quelques battements. Les pupilles étaient si dilaté d'enivrement qu'ils en paraissaient noirs et des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux. Kazuki se pencha sur lui et lapa les petites gouttes salées, puis sa langue descendit vers son oreille, léchant le contour. Il mordilla le lobe avant de descendre encore, léchant et suçant la peau du cou, remonta lécher la mâchoire, le menton, pour redescendre sucer et mordiller la jugulaire offerte puis la clavicule. La peau couverte de sueur était salée et Kazuki adora. Enfin, il se redressa et ôta le gag pour le remplacer par son sexe au bord de l'explosion. Kôji se mit aussitôt à le lécher et le sucer voracement, presque frénétiquement. Chaque coup de butoir de Shôzô lui empalait la gorge sur la large hampe de Kazuki dont les mouvements de bassins accélèrent sensiblement. Encore quelques minutes et les deux blonds se répandirent puissamment bruyamment en lui.

Une fois leurs esprits repris, ils libérèrent les jambes de Kôji, le retournèrent sur le dos et lui ôtèrent la bague l'empêchant d'éjaculer.

« Viens pour nous », murmura Kazuki à sont oreille avant de rejoindre Shôzô qui avait entreprit de lécher son sexe douloureux.

Les deux langues dansant le long de sa hampe, sur son gland, titillant parfois son urètre et les nombreux doigts pétrissant ses bourses rendirent Kôji fou. Il délirait d'une voix rauque d'avoir déjà tant crié, criant combien c'était bon. Son dos s'arquait, son torse se levait et s'abaissait de façon totalement irrégulière. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, et il voulait jouir, il le voulait depuis plus de deux heures déjà. Kazuki et Shôzô eurent soudain la même idée en même temps et chacun deux vrilla entre ses doigts l'une des testicules durs comme de la pierre. Kôji hurla de douleur et fut, la seconde d'après, submergé par la violence de son orgasme. Ses deux amants le regardèrent éjaculer de longues flèches blanches, encore et encore, son visage tordu à la fois par la douleur et le plaisir. Puis il fini par s'écrouler, pantelant, yeux troubles, sourire béat. Ils l'embrassèrent tendrement chacun leur tour avant de lui défaire les sangles à ses poignets et l'emporter dans la salle de bain. Les trois garçons se glissèrent dans la grande baignoire et soupirèrent de contentement. Kôji était assis entre les jambes de Kazuki, tête reposant sur son épaule, vidé, épuisé. Shôzô entreprit de laver délicatement son corps, suivant presque religieusement chaque courbe de chaque muscle. Kazuki lui caressa tendrement le visage.

« Une fois lavés, on s'fait une bouffe pour reprendre des forces », annonça Kazuki, « et si Kôji est d'humeur, que dites-vous d'un dernier round avant d'aller dormir ? »

« J'vote pour ! », s'enthousiasma Shôzô en levant un poing au ciel.

« Pervers ! », s'exclama kôji en riant.

« C'est qui déjà, qui suppliait pour en avoir plus tout à l'heure ? », taquina Kazuki en lui pinçant les côtes, joueur.

Kôji rougit furieusement, ce qui déclencha le rire joyeux de ses camarades qui lui claquèrent un baiser sur chacune de ses joues, faisant virer le rouge à un carmin plus sombre.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, un adolescent aux dents pointues utilisait un kleenex pour essuyer les dernières traces collantes de sa petite débauche en solo.

« Fuckin' hot les frangins ! J'aurais dû penser à leur laisser des tenues plus hard. Merde. »


	3. Chap III Week-end au ski

Dans ce troisième chapitre, Hiruma décide de jouer les cupidons pour un autre couple...

**Warning**: Ceci est toujours du YAOI. C'est également toujours une histoire basée sur le sexe et implique donc des scènes très explicites.

_PS__. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, toute critique - tant qu'elle est respectueuse - est la bienvenue._

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Quand Hiruma joue les cupidons pour Monta**

Dans un but de rapprochement sportif inter-lycée, les lycées Seimon et Seibu ont organisé une sortie scolaire à la neige pour les clubs de sport. Après avoir passé la nuit dans le car, ils sont enfin arrivés à sept heures moins le quart. Ce sont des élèves encore mal réveillés – pour ceux qui n'avaient pas fait nuit blanche – qui se sont rassemblés dans le grand hall du centre de colonie loué pour leur séjour.

Le bâtiment avait la forme d'un U dont les deux branches parallèles étaient construites en palier suivant la pente contre laquelle le centre était construit. On entrait par le milieu du U. Sur la gauche on accédait au réfectoire qui pouvait accueillir jusqu'à quatre cents personnes, composé de longues tables encadrées de bancs, et aux cuisines. Sur la droite, on accédait à un espace détente parsemé de canapés, de poufs et de tables quelques marches menaient, à une salle télé et, encore un peu plus bas, à une salle comportant une estrade, une piste de danse avec sa cabine de sons et lumières, et une réserve contenant tables et chaises pliantes, tableaux, et tout un tas de fatras en tout genre. Les deux ailes montantes étaient pour les chambres. L'aile de gauche comportait cinq étages et celle de droite, sept. À chaque étage, ou palier, il y avait huit chambres de quatre lits et une salle-de-bain avec quatre sanitaires et une douche commune pour huit.

L'un des professeurs réclama le silence et leur demanda de se diriger _dans le calme_ vers le réfectoire où un petit déjeuner les attendais, là, le programme du week-end leur serait distribué. Des acclamations de plaisirs à l'idée de pouvoir manger se fit entendre et une double file se forma rapidement devant la porte du réfectoire. Monta sautait en tirant Sena par le bras, le suppliant de se dépêcher parce qu'il _mourrait_ de faim. Celui-ci lui lança un regard fatigué et bâilla en se laissant entraîner par la pile électrique qui lui servait d'ami : Monta avait parlé pendant tout le trajet, l'empêchant de dormir. Devant eux, les frères HaHa jouaient des coudes pour être parmi les premiers à entrer, le mot _nourriture_ étant en première place sur la liste des choses pouvant les aider à se réveiller. Non loin, Mamori houspillait les trois pleins de muscles, tentant vainement de leur inculquer quelques bases de galanterie.

Dans le réfectoire, le brouhaha s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que les adolescents se réveillaient. Une fois tout le monde rassasié, les professeurs demandèrent le silence afin de leur expliquer le programme de la journée, mais personne ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une mitraillette tire dans le tas. Tous, élèves et professeurs, plongèrent instinctivement sous les tables et les bancs, hormis l'équipe des Devil Bats trop habituée aux éclats de leur démon de capitaine. Plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre et le sourire éclatant – et pointu – de Hiruma s'étira.

« Vous voyez que vous pouvez la fermer quand vous l'voulez, bande de fuckin' brailleurs. J'crois qu'les profs ont un truc à nous dire, alors écoutez-les, bande de fuckin' merdeux. »

Chacun se rassit dans le silence le plus complet et Hiruma en fit autant, croissant les bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement très fier de lui.

« Hem. Merci Hiruma… enfin, je suppose… », commença, hésitant, l'un des professeurs. « Vos bagages ont été déposé dans le hall pendant que vous mangiez. Nous allons vous annoncer les attributions des chambres dans un instant et vous irez, au fur et à mesure, chercher vos bagages et les monter dans vos chambres. Pour informations, l'aile de gauche est celle des filles et l'aile de droite celle des garçons. Il vous est _absolument in-ter-dit_ de tenter d'en faire des espaces mixtes ! »  
Quelques rirent interrompirent le professeur qui fusilla la salle du regard avant de reprendre.  
« Bien. Une fois que vous aurez déposé vos affaires, veuillez redescendre au plus vite. Nous avons rendez-vous pour les essayages du matériel de ski. Et cet après-midi, vous pourrez aller vous défouler à la patinoire. Nous n'irons skier qu'à partir de demain. Des questions ? »

« On peut pas choisir avec qui on veut partager la chambre ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Cette sortie a pour but de créer des liens entre nos deux lycées et vous serez donc mélangés. Pas de changements de chambre autorisés non plus. D'autres questions encore ? »

Quelques rires fusèrent lorsqu'une voix anonyme demanda si les douches pouvaient être mixtes, à défaut des chambres et les professeurs les regardèrent sévèrement.

« Non ? Bien, alors commençons. »

Lentement la salle se vida et chacun rejoignait sa chambre. Sena qui avait eut son numéro de chambre avant Monta l'attendait dans le hall. Lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit l'air renfrogné et il s'en étonna.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Monta ? »

« Devine avec qui je suis tombé », bougonna-t-il boudeur.

« Dis. »

« Lui », siffla-t-il irrité en indiquant du pouce par-dessus son épaule la placide montagne de muscle qui sortait à son tour du réfectoire.

Sena se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que Monta et Tetsuma soient rivaux, mais surtout le fait qu'ils soient deux opposés : l'un aussi petit que l'autre était grand l'un aussi énergique et bruyant que l'autre était silencieux et impassible l'un agissant souvent selon sa propre idée malgré ce qu'il lui ait été demandé alors que l'autre obéissait toujours à la lettre sans jamais prendre d'initiative.  
Ce dernier point avait toutefois commencé à changer depuis l'affrontement sur le terrain des deux Wide Reveiver, Tetsuma apprenant lentement à prendre quelques décisions par lui-même.

« Et en plus, on est que deux à partager la chambre. Un vrai bonheur ! » Monta se saisi rageusement de son sac et se dirigea vers l'aile droite en traînant les pieds.

Le reste de la matinée passa plutôt vite et sans accroc. Hormis peut-être la prise de bec entre Monta et le gars du magasin de location de ski qui avait obligé l'adolescent à faire son choix dans les rayons dédiés aux enfants de 4 à 12 ans. L'hilarité avait été générale et il avait fallu toute la patience de Mamori et Sena pour réconforter leur ami qui menaçait de rentrer chez lui illico puisque tout semblait se liguer contre lui.

La patinoire où ils se rendirent ensuite était immense et comportait en réalité deux patinoires distinctes dont l'une était réservée à la pratique du hockey sur glace. Les deux équipes de football américain se retrouvèrent tout naturellement en tenue de hockey et Hiruma proposa un mélange de règles de jeu entre les deux sports, créant ainsi une sorte de "football américain sur glace", pour un petit match _amical_.

Le dit match ne commença pas avant une bonne heure, le temps pour chacun de trouver comment tenir sur ses deux jambes sans se retrouver toutes les deux minutes les quatre fers en l'air. Les frères Ha-Ha trouvèrent une solution leur permettant de se déplacer comme un seul homme à six pattes : ils se tenaient par la taille, Kazuki et Shôzô encadrant Kôji Yamaoka et Yukimitsu se retenaient l'un à l'autre, s'aidant – ou s'entraînant, cela dépendait – mutuellement en cas de chute Sena ne restait jamais trop loin des barrières Komusubi s'en sortait à peu près grâce aux conseils et encouragements de Kurita qui maîtrisait étonnement bien le patinage Ishimaru compris relativement vite le truc pour garder son équilibre – ce qui aurait étonné les autres s'ils n'avaient été si occupé à tenter de rester debout – et Hiruma, seul avec Kurita a déjà savoir patiner, houspillait joyeusement sa _fuckin' bande de mollassons_.

Le seul à s'amuser comme le petit singe qu'il était fut Monta. C'était la première fois qu'il chaussait des patins à glace, mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes avant de se sentir aussi à l'aise que sur un terrain de foot et il enchaîna rapidement boucle, looping et sauts piqués autour de ses coéquipiers plutôt bancals. L'équipe adverse s'en sortait à peu près aussi bien qu'eux, ce qui promettait un match équitable des plus… intéressant.

Les quelques élèves – surtout des filles – qui s'étaient groupés autour du terrain de hockey pour les encourager passèrent l'un des moments les plus amusants de leur vie devant les cascades involontaires de leurs camarades. L'une des plus belles cascades fut certainement lorsque Komusubi fit une sorte de roulé-boulé pour amortir une chute en avant et finit tel une boule de bowling dans les jambes des Frères HaHa dont la formation éclata littéralement, chacun des garçons volant dans une direction différente : Kazuki renversa Yamaoka et Yukimitsu, Shôzô écrasa Sena contre la rambarde, et Kôji atterrit dans les bras d'un Kurita baba. Monta exigea que des points spéciaux leur soient accordés pour cette cascade, criant et gesticulant dans tous les sens. Des tonnerres d'applaudissements éclatèrent tout autour du terrain, des sifflets et des huées montèrent en trille et c'est sur cette note joyeuse que le match se termina dans l'hilarité générale.

De retour au centre, le dîner fut animé par les divers commentaires du match de "football sur glace" de l'après-midi et les Devil Bats furent maintes fois félicités pour leur fantastique cascade finale. Après le repas, les professeurs proposèrent des jeux tous plus idiots les uns que les autres – selon les élèves – et c'est ainsi que Sena se retrouva avec Riku contre Monta et Tetsuma pour une partie de pictionnary. Sena remarqua très vite que quelque chose d'étrange se passait entre les deux receveurs sans vraiment savoir quoi exactement. Les deux garçons évitaient tant que possible de se regarder dans les yeux et Monta cachait mal une certaine gêne derrière ses milles et une facéties.

Lorsque les profs annoncèrent l'heure du coucher vers 22 heures, Sena retint son ami et le tira dans un coin tranquille pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais Monta se contenta de rire maladroitement en lui certifiant que tout allait bien et qu'il devait halluciner s'il croyait le contraire. Ne parvenant pas à le faire parler, Sena soupira et laissa tomber non sans se promettre de réessayer le lendemain. Les deux amis rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensés.

Ce que Monta ne pouvait avouer, était le fait que, depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds à la patinoire, il se sentait mal à l'aise en présence de son homologue receveur.

Lorsque Monta entra dans sa chambre située au dernier étage, Tetsuma n'y était pas et se sentit brusquement plus léger. Il prit ses affaires de toilette et son pyjama et rejoignit la salle-de-bain en sifflotant. Apparemment, il n'était pas le dernier, il entendait l'une des douches couler. Il posa ses affaires sur la tablette au-dessus de l'un des lavabos et entreprit de se déshabiller avant de pousser la porte battante menant aux douches. Toujours sifflotant, il alluma l'eau de la douche la plus proche et se glissa sous l'eau chaude. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et il tourna lentement sur lui-même, yeux clos.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un ventre musclé et il s'étrangla. Mal à l'aise, il leva lentement les yeux, remontant sur un torse large auquel des gouttelettes scintillantes s'accrochaient, un cou de taureau, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit et des pommettes saillantes, des yeux sévères sous d'épais sourcils noirs, un font où dégoulinaient des mèches noires.

Monta déglutit. Il avait l'habitude des douches avec ses coéquipiers, voir le corps d'un autre homme nu n'avait donc rien de choquant, mais, là, inexplicablement, il se sentait bizarre. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de faire le chemin inverse pour descendre ensuite plus bas : le ventre ferme aux abdos bien dessinés, puis des hanches saillantes amorçant de larges cuisses, des mollets bien dessinés sur de larges chevilles, et, évidement, entre ces jambes athlétiques, un sexe brun dont la taille plus que généreuse fit inconsciemment gémir Monta.

Réalisant que le son qui venait de rebondir contre le carrelage de la pièce était de lui, l'adolescent rougi subitement et recula d'un pas, se retrouvant dos collé au mur. Son regard était vivement remonté vers le visage impassible de Tetsuma, légèrement paniqué. Ce qu'il vit dans celui connu sous le nom de la locomotive humaine lui arracha un autre gémissement.

Tetsuma fit un premier pas hésitant, sans rompre le contact visuel, puis un second plus assuré. Un dernier pas et à peine quelques centimètres séparaient maintenant les deux garçons en redressant la tête et en étirant un peu le cou, Tetsuma aurait pu poser son menton sur le haut du crâne de Monta sans difficulté aucune.

Lentement, le colosse leva les mains pour enserrer la tête de Monta avant de se pencher et de poser maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cœur de Monta oublia de fonctionner normalement pendant quelques brèves secondes d'éternité. N'obtenant pas de rejet de la part du receveur des Devil Bats, Tetsuma s'enhardit et saisit doucement la lèvre inférieure de monta entre les siennes avant de la lécher pour demander l'accès. Monta frissonna et gémit sous le baiser, et Tetsuma profita que ses lèvres se soient légèrement écartées pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. L'effet fut si grisant pour ce dernier que ses mains s'accrochèrent d'elles-mêmes aux larges poignets, ses yeux se fermant.

Petit à petit, le baiser s'intensifia, Monta répondant de plus en plus avidement, l'esprit complètement embrumé et incapable d'aligné deux pensées cohérentes – non que ce soit habituellement le cas d'ailleurs. Quand Tetsuma rompit le baiser pour leur accorder l'oxygène qui leur faisait défaut à tous deux, leurs regards se fixèrent de nouveau et chacun put voir le désir qui dilatait les pupilles de l'autre.

Ils haletaient, les mains de Tetsuma autour de la tête de Monta et les mains de Monta accrochées aux poignets de Tetsuma.

Brusquement, leurs bouches se joignirent de nouveau en un baiser presque bestial, les deux adolescents grognant sans retenu. Monta sentit ses jambes flancher sous lui et il glissa le long du mur Tetsuma suivit le mouvement, tombant à genou, penché sur le corps plus petit.

Plus rien n'existait pour eux que la passion de ce baiser, la chaleur de l'autre, leurs langues qui se léchaient, leurs bouches qui se dévoraient, leurs gémissements et surtout cette sensation délicieuse qui enflait dans leurs ventres et les poussait à vouloir goûter encore plus à l'autre.

Ce fut encore Tetsuma qui fit le premier pas en laissant l'une de ses mains descendre caresser d'abord l'épaule, le bras, puis les flancs de Monta dont le corps se mit à se tendre vers le sien. Les mains de Monta partirent à l'assaut du torse et du ventre musclés dont la fermeté sous ses doigts le fit gémir d'anticipation.

La main de Tetsuma glissa dans son dos, l'attirant plus près et un râle de plaisir lui échappa lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent. Ils se frottèrent aussitôt l'un à l'autre, déclenchant des séries de picotements électriques tout le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales leur passion s'enflamma d'autant plus.

Tetsuma, passé en mode instinct depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées pour la première fois sur celles de Monta, passa du dos aux fesses dont le galbe était parfaitement adapté au creux de sa main rapidement rejointe par sa jumelles. Il pétrit gentiment les deux globes de chaire ferme, les écartant largement l'un de l'autre.

Ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche tiède où il se perdait depuis un bon moment déjà pour glisser le long de la mâchoire jusqu'au cou dont il suça et mordilla la peau, arrachant de nouveaux grognements à son camarade. Leurs corps bougeaient maintenant en rythme, frottant leurs membres gonflés entre leurs ventres et leurs halètements se firent plus bruyants, semblant résonner sans fin contre les murs carrelés. Ils finirent par jouir ensemble en criant le nom de l'autre, leurs spermes se mélangeant sur leurs peaux.

Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés à reprendre leur souffle, Monta le front appuyé sur le torse de Tetsuma qui appuyait le sien sur sa tête. Quand leur respiration fut calmée, ils se séparèrent avec des gestes maladroits, soudain gênés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, des nuages post-orgasmiques encore plein la tête.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement tout en évitant le regard de l'autre – mais non sans pouvoir s'empêcher des regards en douce vers le corps auquel ils venaient tout juste de succomber. Ils se séchèrent rapidement, se brossèrent les dents côtes à côtes dans une étrange atmosphère et sortirent l'un derrière l'autre leur visage rouge d'embarra.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de leur chambre se referma derrière eux, un Hiruma au sourire le plus angélique qu'il ait en magasin – c'est dire – se glissa jusqu'à la porte de la salle-de-bain pour ôter le panneau hors service qu'il avait mit là après que Monta y soit entré. Il se glissa ensuite à l'intérieur pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec un caméscope spécialement conçu pour la plongée en main.

Il semblait plus que satisfait et murmura pour lui-même : « Encore un fuckin' souvenir pour ma fuckin' collection ! Je l'savais que ce s'rait une putain d'bonne idée de trafiquer les fiches d'affectation des chambres. Et je parie qu'ils penseront jamais à me remercier, les fuckin' ingrats ! Tsk ! »

* * *

Dans leur chambre, les receveurs des Wilds Gunman et des Devil Bats se glissaient dans leurs lits respectifs, leurs cœurs battants la chamade tandis qu'un lourd silence gêné s'étirait. Aucun des deux n'osait plus bouger ne serait qu'un cil, horriblement conscient de la présence de l'autre à proximités.

Monta essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer : d'où était venu cette attraction sauvage, presque animale qui les avait poussé l'un vers l'autre ? Il essaya de se distraire de la situation en pensant à autre chose, mais son esprit revenait inlassablement vers la scène torride de la salle-de-bain, et bientôt il sentit son sexe reprendre vie jusqu'à ce qu'il palpite douloureusement contre son ventre.

Lorsqu'il en vint à se demander quel goût pourrait bien avoir le sexe de Tetsuma, il ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres et il se figea brusquement, n'osant même plus respirer. Il soupira, à la fois soulagé et déçu qu'aucun bruit ne lui soit parvenu du côté de l'autre adolescent. C'est là qu'il entendit la respiration légèrement haletante du garçon et il se mordit les lèvres, ne comprenant pas ce désir qu'il avait d'aller le rejoindre.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Monta ne craque et ne se lève aussi silencieusement que possible et ne s'approche du lit où il devinait la forme du grand corps dont il voyait encore les muscles scintillants d'eau de la douche. Tetsuma dormait-il ?

Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de lui et il s'écrasa sur Tetsuma qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et son cri de surprise fut immédiatement étouffé, avalé, par un langoureux baiser auquel il répondit presque aussitôt. Il sentit contre sa cuisse la preuve virile qu'il n'était pas le seul a n'avoir pu écarter ses pensées de leurs précédents attouchements enfiévrés. Tandis que leurs soupirs se mêlaient, leurs mains se glissèrent sous leurs vêtements.

Bientôt, ils eurent envie de plus de contact et entreprirent de se déshabiller hâtivement, presque fiévreusement, ne brisant pas leur baiser plus longtemps que nécessaire. Une fois peau contre peau, Monta allongé contre le torse de Tetsuma, leurs caresses se firent plus inquisitrices, partant à la découverte de l'autre et de ses zones les plus sensibles.

Un grognement rauque monta de Monta lorsque des doigts se glissèrent le long de la fente de ses fesses et un gémissement des plus érotiques franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière à la sensation délicieusement brûlante d'un doigt le pénétrant. Bien que ce soit la première fois que quelque chose entrât en lui, ni son corps ni son esprit se braquèrent, bien au contraire.

Un second gémissement de même nature lui échappa lorsque, profitant de sa position cambrée, Tetsuma referma les lèvres autour de l'un de ses tétons. Il suça et mordilla le bouton de chaire tout en entrant et sortant du corps de Monta. Il enfonça ensuite deux doigts de son autre main dans la bouche de son petit singe d'amant et celui-ci les lécha immédiatement avec avidité, sa langue glissant avec agilité entre eux.

Puis Tetsuma enfonça son second index en Monta qui gémit plus fort, la respiration de plus en plus irrégulière. Enfin, il glissa ses deux majeurs, faisant crier le petit brun, et entreprit d'élargir l'étroit passage en grognant d'anticipation, frottant son sexe dur comme de la pierre entre les fesses écartées de Monta. N'y tenant plus, il appuya son gland déjà suintant entre ses doigts ouvrant et étirant la petite entrée au maximum.

« Monta. Désolé, je… J'en peux plus… Détend-toi… », grogna-t-il avec effort avant de pousser son bassin en avant et pénétrer profondément dans le corps bouillant et virginal de Monta. Un long râle extatique sortit du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve entièrement empalé sur son compagnon, ses mains griffant le torse musclé.

Tetsuma ôta ses doigts et lui laissa le temps de s'ajuster à l'invasion de l'énorme sexe planté dans son corps. Lorsqu'il sentit les muscles se détendre autour de lui, il empoigna la virilité languissante de Monta, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir, et, une main plaqué sur sa taille, commença à bouger en lui. L'étroitesse mêlée à la chaleur autour de lui était un vrai délice et il eut du mal à ne pas accélérer la cadence de peur de briser le petit corps.

Monta se resserra brutalement autour de lui et ils crièrent en même temps, manquant tout deux jouir : Tetsuma venait de frapper la prostate du petit brun. La sensation était si hallucinante que Monta en voulu plus et il cala ses genoux contre les hanches de Tetsuma et souleva son bassin jusqu'à ce que seul le gland soit encore en lui et il s'empala d'un grand coup de rein sur la large hampe qui heurta de plein fouet la boule de nerf au fond de son corps, leur arrachant à tout deux un nouveau cri. Monta recommença et très vite les mains de Tetsuma saisirent ses fesses pour l'aider à monter et descendre de plus en plus vite tout en levant et abaissant son bassin en rythme. Ils criaient maintenant chacun le nom de l'autre en boucle et aucun ne pensa que leurs cris devaient très probablement s'entendre dans tout le bâtiment, peut-être même jusqu'à l'aile des filles.

* * *

Ils l'ignoraient, mais il s n'avaient aucun souci à se faire : un petit ange démoniaque veillait sur eux. Hiruma avait organisé une invasion des chambres des filles et plus personne n'était dans l'aile des garçons tandis qu'un bazar bruyant et sans nom où se mêlaient cris et éclats de rire régnait dans celle des filles.

Les deux tourtereaux avaient donc toute l'aile droite pour eux seuls – ou presque : trois étages plus bas, un trio profitait également de l'absence d'oreilles indiscrètes…

* * *

Leurs orgasmes les frappa de plein fouet et en même temps. Monta s'écroula, pantelant, sur le torse de Tetsuma qui l'enlaça en murmurant son nom à son oreille, il frissonna. Puis il soupira de béatitude quand les larges mains se mirent à caresser son dos moite de sueur. Il se sentait bien et n'avait aucune envie de bouger de là, ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec l'un des tétons près de sa bouche et que son souffle titillait et un grognement roula longuement dans la gorge de Tetsuma. De l'électricité courut dans ses veines, réveillant le feu dans son bas ventre, et son corps se tendit. Tetsuma, encore enfoui dans le corps de Monta, sentit les muscles palpiter autour de lui et son sexe retrouva de sa vigueur.

Quand Monta pinça son sein, la tentation fut trop forte et il le renversa d'un mouvement rapide, le plaquant brusquement sur le dos. Il embrassa férocement son amant et agrippa fermement ses hanches qu'il tira vers le haut, empalant le corps offert sur son membre épais. Ses mains glissaient sur le corps en sueur et il les ramena sous les genoux de Monta et les poussa jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le matelas juste à côté des tempes du singe dont la souplesse l'aurait étonné s'il n'avait eu l'esprit troublé et embrumé par le plaisir qui courrait dans tout son corps.

Le dos maintenant à la verticale et jambes très largement écartées, Tetsuma, qui s'était dressé sur ses genoux, pouvait maintenant s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui et Monta s'agrippa aux avant-bras puissants de l'homme qui le baisait sans plus aucune retenue. Il hurlait littéralement d'un plaisir à rendre fou et son corps se contractait toujours plus fort autour du pieu qui le déchirait.

Le cheval de fer qui le chevauchait était emballé et dieu qu'il aimait ça !

Lorsque qu'il explosa, ce fut dans un long cri rauque et il relâcha de longs jets de sperme qui lui couvrirent le haut du torse et le visage. À chaque spasme, il enserrait plus étroitement Tetsuma qui ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra bientôt violement en lui. Quand il libéra enfin les jambes de Monta, Tetsuma se retira doucement, obtenant une faible plainte gémissante de la part de son amant. Il se pencha sur lui et entreprit de lécher le sperme qui lui couvrait le visage. Il lui sourit, puis embrassa tendrement ses lèvres avant de soupirer de contentement. Il roula sur le flanc, coinçant Monta entre le mur et lui et l'enlaça étroitement.

Monta se blottit contre le torse chaud, se sentant à sa place entre les bras puissants. Il se fit la remarque qu'un Tetsuma prenant des initiatives, ça lui plaisait énormément, soupirant d'aise, il se lova encore plus près du grand corps. Leurs respirations se calmèrent et ils s'endormirent bientôt, repus l'un de l'autre et exténués.

* * *

Aucun d'eux n'entendit, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les rires goguenards des garçons revenant de chez les filles d'où les professeurs venaient – enfin – de parvenir à les chasser. Et ce n'est que lendemain qu'ils apprendraient les exploits de leurs camarades guidés par leur leader autoproclamé, Hiruma.


	4. Chap IV Retour sur un week-end chaud

**Warning**** :** Ceci est du pur PWP. C'est-à-dire du slash et du yaoi en voulez-vous, en voilà !

Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV**

**Retour sur un week-end ****_chaud_**** (1)**

Revenant de leur week-end au ski, Hiruma se glissa dans son lit et compulsa la liste de ses vidéos. Souriant, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elle et glissa le DVD dans son lecteur. Confortablement calé contre ses oreillers, il regarda avec gourmandise l'une des vidéos tournée lors des trois jours où les frères HaHa avaient découvert que l'uke de la bande aimait non seulement être pris sauvagement, mais aussi… tourmenté.

Samedi darda de doux rayons de lumière sur un grand lit aux draps de soie rouge, caressant trois corps enlacés et endormis. Le premier à se réveiller fut Shôzô. Il s'étira en bâillant puis se redressa sur un coude pour regarder ses deux amis. Kôji, qui lui tournait le dos, était lové contre le torse de Kazuki dont le bras gauche l'enserrait. Le numéro 53 des Devil Bats suivit du bout des doigts les marques sur le corps du brun et leurs exploits de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé prendre un jour plaisir à torturer quelqu'un, et encore moins un plaisir sexuel ! Mais les cris de Kôji et son regard aux pupilles dilatées de plaisir avaient un tel air de luxure qu'il était impossible de résister à l'envie de jouer plus encore avec le corps sensible. Shôzô arborait une belle érection matinale que les souvenirs de la veille ne calmaient pas, bien au contraire. Posant la main sur la hanche où apparaissaient déjà de beaux bleus, il pressa son corps contre celui Kôji. Son sexe se plaqua entre les fesses et il entreprit de se branler entre les deux globes encore rougis. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas grogner. Kôji bougea dans son sommeil, poussant son postérieur contre Shôzô. Le blond glissa son membre entre les cuisses musclées et reprit ses mouvements de bassin, frottant contre les bourses de son coéquipier. Un grognement franchit ses lèvres et il l'étouffa aussitôt dans le cou de Kôji. Ses baisers voraces sur la peau couverte de suçons ramenèrent Kôji à la limite entre sommeil et éveil et il gémit. Kazuki se réveilla juste à ce moment, une trique d'enfer lui échauffant les sens. Shôzô remarqua l'état de son pote et tendit le bras par-dessus Kôji pour saisir la queue dure comme de l'acier qu'il guida entre les cuisses du brun, contre la sienne. Bientôt, les deux garçons bougèrent en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se répandent abondamment en grognant. Un léger rire leur fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes que deux enfoirés d'queutard ! »

Les deux blonds le regardèrent, se regardèrent, puis lui sourirent. Repoussant Kôji sur le dos, ils l'embrassèrent dans le cou avant d'entamer une descente le long de son torse, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant, suçant la peau déjà marquée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Kôji se torde de plaisir, gémissant et haletant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son sexe, ils lapèrent les gouttes de pré-sperme qui débordaient déjà avant de lécher la hampe dressée de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

« Aaaah ! Non ! C'est troooop… Aaaaah ! »

Kôji agrippait convulsivement les draps sous lui, des vagues d'un plaisir brûlant lui faisant perdre la tête. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, mais n'obtenait pas ce dont il avait besoin. Les deux langues courant sur son sexe, les deux bouches tétant parfois ses testicules gonflées, tout cela l'excitait sans le satisfaire.

« Plus ! Aaaah ! Donnez… moi… plus ! »

Kôji suppliait, mais Kazuki et Shôzô semblait l'ignorer. Il se cambra, poussant inutilement son bassin dans les airs, les deux langues le taquinant toujours plus. Puis, soudain, deux mains glissèrent chacune sous l'une de ses cuisses et vinrent tourner autour de son anus. Il grogna plus fort et supplia d'avantage ses amants. Ceux-ci regardèrent un instant, fascinés, le petit anneau de muscle convulser, comme s'il les appelait. Kazuki déglutit et lécha l'intimité tentatrice.

« Aaaah ! Oui ! Encoooore ! »

Kazuki ne se fit pas prier et enfonça sa langue en lui. Kôji se cambra de plaisir. Shôzô entreprit de lécher ses doigts et ceux de Kazuki. Celui-ci donna un dernier coup de langue et se redressa en regardant Shôzô. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et les deux garçons appuyèrent leur index et leur majeur contre l'étroite entrée. Le cercle de muscle se contracta un instant avant de céder et les quatre doigts glissèrent à l'intérieur de Kôji qui se mit à crier plus fort, poussant son bassin pour s'empaler plus profondément. Leurs langues repartirent à l'assaut du sexe de Kôji et leurs doigts restèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que le brun se mette à les supplier pour qu'ils bougent, pour qu'ils le fassent jouir. Ils ressortirent extrêmement lentement leurs doigts pour les ré-enfoncer tout aussi lentement. Kôji gémit et les supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Ils l'ignorèrent pendant quelques minutes, se régalant de sa voix gémissante si érotique et de ses contorsions désespérées pour obtenir ce que son corps réclamait. Puis, d'un commun accord sur un simple regard, ils enfoncèrent soudainement leurs doigts avec violence, frappant la prostate de plein fouet. Kôji hurla de douleur et de plaisir dans le même temps. Ses cruels amants n'attendirent pas que son cri meurt pour recommencer encore et encore. Ils ne le léchaient plus, redressés sur un coude ils se perdaient dans la contemplation du visage torturé de leur précieux aimé. Quand Kôji vint enfin, ce fut un orgasme inouï et des points noirs obscurcirent sa vision : il était à la limite de l'évanouissement. Son corps luisant de sueur retomba enfin sur le matelas, vidé. Kazuki et Shôzô léchèrent son sperme qui avait éclaboussé son corps, remontant lentement vers son visage, et il n'eut que la force de soupirer doucement tandis qu'il flottait dans une bulle de délices post-orgasmique.

« Bonjour, toi », lui murmurèrent tendrement deux voix à l'unisson près de ses oreilles.

Après une bonne douche et un copieux petit-déjeuner, les garçons s'installèrent dans la partie salon pour regarder la télé. Vers onze heures, Kôji sortit des bières du frigo et ils zappèrent à la recherche d'un quelconque match d'un quelconque sport. Tout à coup, la chaîne sauta et un film pornographique démarra. Ne pouvant plus zapper, les trois hommes de lignes des Devil Bats se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Hiruma ! », s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sur l'écran géant, trois filles offraient leurs faveurs à deux mâles superbement montés vêtus comme des motards qui avaient abandonné leur partie de billard pour jouer à un autre jeu de queues, boules et trous…

« Moi, je trouve le cul de Kôji bien plus bandant », murmura un Shôzô rosissant au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

Kôji vira immédiatement au rouge, partagé entre gêne et flatterie.

« Ah oui ? Et si on vérifiait ça ? », proposa Kazuki une lumière grivoise dans les yeux.

Shôzô acquiesça et les deux garçons se jetèrent en riant sur un Kôji tout aussi hilare qui se retrouva cul nul en moins de deux. Il se retrouva bien vite penché sur le canapé, genoux largement écartés, deux mains puissantes lui maintenant les épaules enfoncées dans les coussins du canapé. Deux autres mains lui caressaient les fesses et ses amis parlaient de son fessier comme s'il n'était pas là, le comparant d'un ton faussement sérieux avec celui des trois actrices porno. Des picotements électriques coururent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il gémit. Kazuki se leva et revint une minute après.

« Ouais ! Bonne idée, mec ! », s'écria Shôzô, exité.

Kôji voulu se retourner pour voir ce qui avait provoqué l'engouement de Shôzô, mais il fut aussitôt plaqué contre le canapé. Une large sangle en cuir fut glissée autour de son cou et serré au point de rendre sa respiration et sa déglutition pénible. Ses poignets furent également sanglés puis tordus dans son dos et accrochés ensemble. Le bruit d'une chaine se fit entendre avant de glisser, froide, contre sa peau. La chaîne fut passée dans l'anneau à son cou puis à ses poignets. S'il voulait soulager la tension dans ses épaules, il s'étranglait un peu plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre de ce traitement que Shôzô lui saisit fermement le menton pour tourner sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Lorsque le baiser fut brisé, il était essoufflé. Shôzô enfonça son pouce dans sa mâchoire, le forçant à ouvrir grand sa bouche et lui inséra un large anneau dans la bouche qu'il fixa avec des lacets qu'il lui noua derrière la tête. Shôzô, toujours penché sur lui glissa une main entre ses jambes et agrippa son érection, faisant couiner le brun.

« Hmmm », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix profonde, « on dirait que tu aimes être attaché, hein ? »

Shôzô choppa ensuite les bourses et les serra dans son poing. Kôji gémit à la sensation de brûlure qui monta de ses testicules. Puis quelque chose de froid et dur pressa contre son entrée qui céda rapidement. L'objet glissa en lui, écartant ses chaires, et les premières gouttes de pré-sperme dénoncèrent le plaisir qu'il en ressentait. Kazuki s'en rendit compte et vrilla vicieusement le gode qu'il enfonçait dans le cul qu'il aimait tant. Kôji se cambra en criant et les doigts de Shôzô saisirent ses tétons pour gentiment les torturer. Une fois le gode profondément ancré en lui, Kazuki glissa un anneau sur son sexe et le referma avec un petit clic discret.

Kôji se sentit soudainement soulever et remit debout, il chancela légèrement, gémissant en sentant le gode bouger en lui, frottant sur sa prostate sans vraiment appuyer dessus. Soutenu par ses amants, il fut guidé dans la partie _salle de jeu_ du loft.

Loin de là, une langue pointue glissa avec gourmandise sur des dents pointues.

« Ces funckin' HaHa réagissent mieux que je n'l'aurai imaginé, c'fuckin' week-end était visiblement haut en couleur ! Dommage qu'j'ai été fuckin' trop occupé pour les suivre en fuckin' direct… »

Kôji fut installé, à plat ventre, en travers d'une sorte de petite table aux pieds de laquelle ses jambes, largement écartées, furent attachées. Le plateau lui arrivait à peu près au nombril et son cul – si délicieux selon ses deux coéquipiers, amis et amants – était totalement exposé. Shôzô attacha des chaînes pendant du plafond aux sangles de ses poignets afin de lui maintenir le torse à l'horizontal.

Les deux blonds se reculèrent pour admirer le brun et le tableau qu'il leur offrait ainsi les excita grandement. Les gémissements de leur ami leur fouetta les sangs et ses mouvements de bassin pour tenter d'augmenter la friction du gode contre sa prostate étaient pour eux une véritable invitation au viol.

Kazuki s'approcha lentement de leur adorable uke et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa bouche pour jouer avec sa langue. Ne pouvant avaler confortablement avec l'anneau lui distendant la mâchoire, Kôji salivait abondamment et bientôt les doigts de Kazuki furent plus qu'assez humide pour ce qu'il avait en tête. Il fit signe à Shôzô de le rejoindre et, toujours accroupie devant le brun, il déshabilla lentement le blond, caressant son corps frissonnant de désir. Enfin, il saisit le membre déjà bien vaillant et le guida dans la bouche béante ses deux amis grognèrent de plaisir.

Laissant Shôzô trouver son rythme pour littéralement baiser la bouche offerte de Kôji, Kazuki contourna l'adolescent entravé et enfonça sans préliminaire trois de ses doigts autour du jouet en silicone emplissant déjà le cul musclé et surtout si serré du brun. Le râle de celui-ci fit remonter des vibrations le long du membre planté dans sa gorge, arrachant un grognement animal à Shôzô qui accéléra aussitôt son rythme. Kazuki sourit, ravi de son effet.

Après avoir joué quelques minutes, le chef de la petite bande retira ses doigts de son ami qui geignit quelque peu avant de se mettre à crier autour du pieu dévastant sa bouche lorsque Kazuki s'enfonça soudainement en lui. L'instant d'après, il crut défaillir tandis que Kazuki brutalisait sa prostate à chaque coup de butoir, vrillant le gode entre chaque coup de hanche. L'oxygène lui faisait légèrement défaut en raison du collier de cuir enserrant sa gorge et du membre épais ravageant sa gorge jusqu'au plus profond, et il lui semblait être en permanence au bord de l'évanouissement. Son sexe brûlait d'une douleur sourde de plus en plus intense : sans l'anneau, il aurait déjà certainement joui au moins deux fois…

Puis, l'un après l'autre, ses amants explosèrent en lui, au plus profond de son corps. Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent, haletants, Koji gémit plaintivement, les suppliants d'une voix à damné un saint tant elle était chargée d'érotisme. Et nos deux blonds étaient loin d'en être, des picotements de désirs se mêlant déjà à leur plaisir post-orgasmique.

Hiruma jura entre ses dents : la vidéo était arrivée à son terme. Il se hâta de chercher dans sa collection celle qui faisait suite.


End file.
